musefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Muscle Museum
Informações Muscle Museum é a música número 2 do álbum Showbiz. Foi uma das primeiras músicas feitas pela banda, que começou a surgir desde os tempos em que a banda começou a ensaiar para os shows na casa do Matt. Acabou se tornando o um EP e sendo um dos grandes sucessos do começo da banda. O nome da música não tem muita relação com a música em si, porém, ambas possuem algo em comum: A banda em si. Enquanto a música fala sobre situações não favoráveis que a banda passou e passava no inicio de sua carreira, o nome surgiu de um dicionário que Matt usava na época, em que a palavra antes de "Muse" era "muscle", e a palavra que vinha depois de "Muse" era "museum". Matt disse em entrevista que a música "... é sobre como as pessoas não enfrentam seus sentimentos e desejos e acabam caindo na rotineira vida mundana." Além disso, Matt também disse que a música é "um confronto entre o corpo e a alma ou mente." - a ideia Freudiana de conflito entre desejo e consciência. Algo que certamente chama a atenção na música é o "solo de guitarra" no final da música, em que na verdade, após várias tentativas de criar um solo e não conseguir algo que ele gostasse e achasse completo, Matt decidiu 'cantar o solo' pra ver como ficava e com o efeitos que ele aplicou, conseguiu deixar o som muito parecido com o de uma guitarra, decidindo assim por "cantar o solo", ao invés de tocar. Video thumb|center|480px|Muscle Museum - Muse Letra She had something to confess to But you don’t have the time so Look the other way You will wait until it’s over To reveal what you’d never shown her Too little much too late Too long trying to resist it You’ve just gone and missed it It’s escaped your world Can you see that I am needing Begging for so much more Than you could ever give And I don’t want you to adore me Don’t want you to ignore me When it pleases you And I’ll do it on my own I have played in every toilet But you still want to spoil it To prove I’ve made a big mistake Too long trying to resist it You’ve just gone and missed it It’s escaped your world Can you see that I am needing Begging for so much more Than you could ever give And I don’t want you to adore me Don’t want you to ignore me When it pleases you yeah... So I’ll do it on my own and I’ll do it all by myself And you will never make it Tradução Ela tinha algo para lhe confessar Mas você não tem tempo, então Olhou para o outro lado Você esperará até que tudo tenha acabado Para revelar o que você jamais a mostraria Um pouco tarde demais Após muito tempo tentando resistir a isso Você acabou perdendo isso Está além do seu mundo Não consegue ver que eu estou precisando Implorando por muito mais Do que o você jamais conseguiria me dar E eu não quero que você me adore Não quero que me ignore Somente quando lhe convém E eu farei isso eu mesmo Eu já toquei em todos os bares Mas você insiste em zombar disso Para provar que cometi um grande erro Após muito tempo tentando resistir a isso Você acabou perdendo isso Está além do seu mundo Não consegue ver que eu estou precisando Implorando por muito mais Do que o você jamais conseguiria me dar E eu não quero que você me adore Não quero que me ignore Somente quando lhe convém, sim... Então eu farei isso eu mesmo e Eu farei isso tudo sozinho E você jamais fará isso